13 Hours of Misery
by khascat
Summary: A girl ends up in the Labyrinth and decides to make Jareth's life miserable for the 13 hours she remains in his castle. This is where you, the reader, come in. Send in your suggestions and I will write them in. Your chance to get revenge on the arrogant G
1. It begins

Important note! This story will not continue unless suggestions are made. Ever wanted to make Jareth's life miserable? Now's your chance! Just send your suggestions on ways to torture him, keep it PG-13 please, and I will write them into the story. Please help, I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

"Where in the world am I!" I thought aloud. I looked around at the strange landscape. A labyrinth lay before me with a large castle in the center. It finally dawned on me that to get home I would have to reach the center and find that damned Goblin King. He had something to do with this. Although I didn't wish anyone away. I sighed, resigned to my task at hand and started down the hill to the entrance. I found what looked to be the gates. "Open Sesame?" I tried out of sheer amusement. I laughed at the stupidity of thinking that would open the gate. My jaw dropped as they swung open. That was easy. Maybe a little too easy. I could either go right or left. Left was clean, right was filled with debry. I went right, something told me to go that way. I continued with my instincts and before I knew it was outside the castle. I looked at my watch, an hour and a half. I think I set a record. I pushed open the heavy oak doors and started up the staircase. I heard a lot of noise.

"Will you be quiet!" A voice boomed. The chattering went on. I walked into a room filled with goblins and one human, at least he looked human, lounging on a throne with one leg over the arm, rubbing his forehead. I strided towards him. The room fell silent and soon only my flip-flops were heard. The Goblin King looked out from under his hand. He sat up straight in amazement. I think.

"Send me home." I said as I stopped in front of his throne.

"And who are you? How'd you get here?" He asked abruptly.

"I came through the damn labyrinth how else was I supposed to get here? Send me home." I asked with equal annoyance.

"How was I not aware of _your_ presence in _my_ labyrinth?" He accused.

"You're slipping? Will you send me home already?" I repeated.

"How long did it take you? I know I didn't bring you here." He got up and walked around me.

"An hour and a half according to my watch." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight. He smirked and we held a glaring contest. "You sending me home or not?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Not. I think I'll keep you here for the customary 13 hour." I looked shocked. He's going to what? "That leaves you another 11 hours and 15 minutes here."

"You're horrible." He grinned.

"I half expected to hear 'That's not fair' from you. But of course I'm horrible. I'm the Goblin King."

"Jareth." He quirked his eyebrow at the name that escaped my lips.

"And why that name my dear?" He cupped my chin in his hands.

"Same voice/feeling that told me which way to go to get through _your_ labyrinth." I slapped away his hand. "Since you insist on keeping me here, I'm going to make the next 11 hours a living hell for you." I grinned. Might as well make the most of the situation. He might actually send me home if I annoyed him too much. He stepped closer to me.

"I highly doubt that." He mocked.

* * *

Jareth's POV

"Will you be quiet!" I roared at the horde of goblins in my throne room. They were quiet for a second then started back up again. They were giving me a headache. Soon they stopped and I heard a flipping noise. I looked up to see a girl about 20 come striding through the throne room. I quickly sat up. There shouldn't be anyone here! How did I not sense her in my labyrinth?

"Send me home." She demanded. How dare she talk to me like that.

"And who are you? How'd you get here?" She was going to answer my questions before I decided on anything.

"I came through the damn labyrinth how else was I supposed to get here? Send me home." There she goes again with the demand. Damn labyrinth? How dare she!

"How was I not aware of _your_ presence in _my_ labyrinth?"

"You're slipping? Will you send me home already?" Me slip! It was impossible. The Goblin King's powers don't slip. She was getting on my nerves with that question.

"How long did it take you? I know I didn't bring you here." I got up and walked in a circle around her. She was pretty despite the attitude.

"An hour and a half according to my watch." She crossed her arms. I smirked at some other consequence of that guesture. I decided to play a game. We glared. "You sending me home or not?" That damn question again.

"Not. I think I'll keep you here for the customary 13 hour." The expression on her face was priceless. "That leaves you another 11 hours and 15 minutes here."

"You're horrible." Ah yes, the second most popular retort right behind 'That's not fair'.

"I half expected to hear 'That's not fair' from you. But of course I'm horrible. I'm the Goblin King."

"Jareth." My grin faded a bit. Where did she come up with my name?

"And why that name my dear?" I took her stubborn chin in my hand. Such soft skin.

"Same voice/feeling that told me which way to go to get through _your_ labyrinth." My hand was slapped away. "Since you insist on keeping me here, I'm going to make the next 11 hours a living hell for you." Ah yes, she was playing right into my game. I stepped closer.

"I highly doubt that." I looked at the goblins staring. "What are you looking at? Out! All of you." They scuttled out of the room very quickly. Now what to do with the stubborn girl in front of me. "Peach my dear?" I produced a plump peach out of the air and held it out to her. She looked at me suspiciously. "It's quite good."

"I'm not hungry." I made the peach disappear.

"Suit yourself." I walked back over to my throne and lounged on it. I produced a crystal and started playing with it. "What is your fondest desire my dear?"

"None of your business." She snapped.


	2. What's in a name?

I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school. This chapter is dedicated to autumn92685039 who came up with the idea. I may use the other half at a later point in time. For now, enjoy and remember, you decide on Jareth's torture. )

* * *

He produced a peach. I looked at it with disdain. I didn't particularly like the fruit to begin with, but there was no way in hell I was going to eat one produced by this man.

"It's quite good." Sure…

"I'm not hungry." The peach disappeared.

"Suit yourself." He walked back to his throne and sat in the same position I had walked in on. He started playing with a crystal. "What is your fondest desire my dear?" How dare he ask me that question?

"None of your business." I was getting annoyed with him. Now, what could I do? I vowed to make him miserable, might was well start now. I grinned inwardly as a thought came to me. "Well G.K., are you going to show me around or do I get to wander your halls myself?" I said as sarcastically as possible.

"You're going to remain here for… What did you just call me?"

"G.K.? Something wrong?"

"That is not my name," he huffed.

"It's your new nickname. I don't feel like saying Goblin King all the time." I walked over to the window and looked out.

"Well, I will not allow you to address me like that." His anger was showing in his voice.

"How?" I turned back towards him with a smirk on my face.

"I just will." Hm, apparently when enraged he thinks like a toddler.

"Have it your way G.K." A low growl escaped his throat. This was working better than I thought.

"I order you to stop calling me that."

"And how, G.K. are you going to enforce it?" I snuck a look back at him. His mouth was working but no sound was coming out. I raised an eyebrow, reveling in this feeling of accomplishment. "Well?" He jumped out of his throne and stormed over to where I was standing. His hands slammed onto the cold stone on either side of my head. I stared at him, noticing a slip in his impeccable mask.

"I'm not responsible for my actions should you call me that again."

"Really? Well G.K. you don't seem to scare me, nor am I going to feel intimidated." Rage seemed to boil to the surface.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air and walked briskly to a door behind hi throne. "Have it you way!" He slammed the door behind him. After a moment of silence the main door opened and a goblin peeked around the opening. Another idea popped into my head…

* * *

Jareth's POV

"Well G.K., are you going to show me around or do I get to wander your halls myself?" I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"You're going to remain here for…" I paused as something registered in my mind. "What did you just call me?" I looked at her amazed.

"G.K.? Something wrong?"

"That is not my name." How dare she address me like that? I'm a King!

"It's your new nickname. I don't feel like saying Goblin King all the time." She turned and walked to a narrow window.

"Well, I will not allow you to address me like that." She was getting me angrier than I had been in years.

"How?" She turned around and smirked. I'm the only one who smirks around here!

"I just will." Oh, for the love of the underground that sounded stupid. That holds no weight. What am I thinking?

"Have it your way G.K." Grr. She's being so non-chalant about it.

"I order you to stop calling me that."

"And how, G.K. are you going to enforce it?" Damn nascence of a girl. "Well?" That was the last straw. I quickly got off my chair and strode forcefully over to her slamming my hands on either side of her head on the wall. She didn't even flinch! The corner of my lip twitched.

"I'm not responsible for my actions should you call me that again." One last try with words.

"Really? Well G.K. you don't seem to scare me, nor am I going to feel intimidated." That was it! One more minute with this infuriating girl and I'd do something I'd regret.

"Fine!" I threw my hands in the air and headed to the door to the inner castle. "Have it you way!" I slammed the door behind me and stormed through the winding corridors. A good run would do me good. I need calm down before I faced that tiresome female currently residing in my throne room. I continued wandering for a good 30 minutes before I felt sufficient in my ability to not sned her to the Bog or worse. One more deep breath and I entered my throne room to find her with my goblins under order. What did she have up her sleeve this time?


	3. Counting?

This chapter is for theshadowcat. This explains why I needed Jareth out of the room. grins evily

* * *

Ch 3

I heard the door open behind me and grinned inwardly. He has perfect timing. I turned around with my best apology face ad saw him looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for calling you G.K." I looked down at the floor. "So, I decided to teach your Goblins to count." His eyebrow went higher.

"Count?" He walked into the room and over to his throne. "This I've got to hear. I never thought they'd be able to learn something like that." I looked back up and smiled at him.

"Ready guys?" The Goblin's surrounding me nodded. I raised my hand as if it were a baton and brought it down. At that signal the Goblins started 'counting.'

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around. 98 bottle of beer on the wall. 98…" At first he looked amused but as the song went on he got annoyed. I slipped out the door as quietly as I could before he stopped them.

Jareth's POV

"I'm sorry for calling you G.K." Sorry? I doubt it although she does look the part. "So, I decided to teach your Goblins to count." I raised my eyebrow higher, wondering what brought this on.

"Count?" I walked over to my throne and sat down on it lazily. What is this girl up to? "This I've got to hear. I never thought they'd be able to learn something like that." She beamed a brilliant smile at me, which didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Ready guys?" The goblins nodded in affirmation and she raised her hand. Guess she got them to start together too.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer," Ah, she taught them with a song, how… wait 99? "Take one down, pass it around." She was up to something that wretched girl. "98 bottle of beer on the wall. 98…" Oh great, this is going to go on forever if I don't shut hem up. "97 bottles of beer." I paced my fingertips on my head trying to stave off the headache my subjects were inflicting on me. Only one thing left to do.

"Shut up! Never ever sing that song in my presence again!" I yelled and they instantly quieted. Counting my bloody arse. I quickly scanned my eyes around and saw she had disappeared. "Damn her to the Bog!" I stormed out of the throne room in search of the thorn in my side.


	4. A flaming chicken?

This is for Autumn92685039 and also an apology for being so late with the last chapter (and it being incredibly short). Between school, and not having the motivation, I was lazy in updating. Wrote this chapter withing the past 2 hours. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ch 4

As I wandered around the stone corridors, I found many interesting rooms. Most, I couldn't discern any purpose for, and continued to wander before Jareth stopped the Goblins and came looking for me. Eventually, I found a storage closet with some interesting things in it. I rummaged around and found a few jars and tubes that looked useful to me. Sticking them in various hiding places on my body or in pockets, I quietly slipped out of the room and sprinted quietly down the hallway. As I rounded a corner, I ran into a brick wall which unfortunately turned out to be Jareth who glared at me from his slightly taller stature.

"And where do you think you're going?" Damn it.

"Um, nowhere in particular. Just enjoying your castle." Darn, I'm slipping. He continued to glare at me.

"Really? I thought I said you were staying in the throne room." He grinned menacingly at me, showing his pointed canines. This was not good.

"I was just planning on going back. Got a bit lost." A pathetic grin spread over my face.

"Good. Come." He grabbed my wrist and harshly pulled me to him. The next instant we were back in the throne room with a few Goblins playing with chickens. Ending the contact as quickly as it had started, he pushed me away causing me to stumble a few steps, right onto a chicken. As I stood up, some powder from a jar I took fell out onto said chicken which promptly burst into flames.

"Ahh! Put it out! Put it out!" I screamed. Not my original intension for that substance but it will do. I backed away from the flaming chicken, wide-eyed and looked at Jareth who had his hand over his face. He flicked his wrist and a ball flew at the chicken, which didn't seem to know anything was wrong. The crystal popped and nothing happened. A frown crossed his face and he threw another crystal. Nothing again.

"Fetch some water!" He bellowed, several Goblins ran to get some. A minute later the chicken was still flaming but now wet also and sputtering with indignation at nearly being drowned. I inwardly laughed at Jareth's expression until it darkened and he stalked towards me. "What magic did you use?" Oops.

"I don't have magic." I didn't, not naturally. He glared before something dawned on him and he quickly snatched the jar from between my breasts. "Hey!" Couldn't he have magicked it into his hand? Pervert.

"FirePowder huh? Now where did you get this? Douse it with beer!" The Goblins paused. "Now!" They scrambled and poured the minimal amount of their precious brew on the chicken and the flames did. "I wonder what other tricks you have up your sleeves, or between your breasts should I say?" He grinned.

"There's nothing else there." I crossed my arms and glared back at him. Damn King, thinking he can touch me again. No!

"Good. Although they are nice, I shall refrain grabbing between them again." He turned away and I grinned taking something from my back pocket.

Jareth's POV

Following a crystal, I quickly found where that girl was. She was coming towards me so I stood in the hallway planning to say something to her as she ran past. I didn't expect her to turn the corner and run into me. I glared at her hiding my surprise at having her body pressed against mine for that split second.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Um, nowhere in particular. Just enjoying your castle." Hmm. Apparently nerves reduce her ability to lie convincingly. I must keep that in mind.

"Really? I thought I said you were staying in the throne room." A grin spread over my face. I made it as mincing as possible. I might as well keep my advantage with her nerves.

"I was just planning on going back. Got a bit lost." A pathetic grin was on her face. Perfect, my plan is working.

"Good. Come." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her body harshly against mine before teleporting back to the throne room. She feels so nice. No, stop cannot think of that. I pushed her away before more thought entered my head. I watched her stumble and land next to a chicken. She finally looked undignified. A low chuckle escaped me although she didn't hear. The laughter died as the chicken burst into flames as she stood up. She didn't have magic. How was that possible?

"Ahh! Put it out! Put it out!" I put my hand over my face. That was funny. I guess I was wrong about the magic. I flicked a crystal ball to put out the chicken. Nothing happened. I frowned and threw another ball. Same thing. What was going on?

"Fetch some water!" My Goblins obeyed but the water did nothing. I must be magic. A storm brew inside me at that thought and I advanced towards her. "What magic did you use?"

"I don't have magic." She looked innocent enough although I had been fooled before. Suddenly some things dawned on me. I snatched the jar that was between her breasts. "Hey!" They were nice. Not the time to think of that!

"FirePowder huh? Now where did you get this? Douse it with beer!" The Goblins paused. "Now!" They obeyed using as little as possible and the flames were out leaving a wet beer-battered chicken. "I wonder what other tricks you have up your sleeves, or between your breasts should I say?" I grinned showing my canines again.

"There's nothing else there." She crossed her arms and flared, again I loved the consequences of that gesture.

"Good. Although they are nice, I shall refrain grabbing between them again." I turned away from her only to be assaulted with something a moment later.


	5. Coloring time!

Hello again! Time for another round of torture Jareth! snickers Congratulations Ivory Core on having a suggest make it to my story. Tweaked it a little but I think it's funnier this way. As always Read, Review, and give suggest to torture our "beloved" Goblin King for another few hours. I must figure out how long she's been there soon... ponders

* * *

Ch 5

I threw the contents of the vial on his head and I couldn't help laughing at the results. Jareth turned towards me with a death glare in his eyes but I couldn't help laughing at this bright blue hair.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Oh, nothing much." I laughed harder when his hair faded to a light purple. I clutched my stomach and sat on the ground I was laughing so hard. He reminded me of the horse of a different color from the wizard of oz. Stealing a glance up at the "mighty Goblin King," a new wave of laughter broke over me seeing his hair hot pink.

"What's so funny?"

"Your ha…" I couldn't finish my sentence as his hair had now turned neon orange. I doubled over again. His foot tapped impatiently.

"Hmm. So that's what you've done this time." Looking up with tears in my eyes, I saw a wicked grin on his features. Not good. Unfortunately my attempt to sober myself didn't work as his hair turned kelly green. The stone floor underneath me changed to an oriental rug. I looked around, my laughter slowly dieing down. "The doors are locked. I'm going to wash this horrid substance out of my hair." His hair changed to magenta. "Please don't break anything." With that he stalked off to his bathroom leaving me kneeling on the floor of his bedroom.

Jareth's POV

The girl started laughing and not a polite giggle either. She was full out guffawing. I turned towards her with an enraged look on my face.

"What did you do?" I growled at her.

"Oh, nothing much." She started laughing harder. She doubled over with laughter and sat on the floor. I looked myself over, nothing seemed out of place on my figure. She managed to lift her head and burst out anew in peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" For the life of me, I had no idea what she'd done and her laughter was slowly driving me insane. Not that she didn't have a nice laugh. I just couldn't listen to it for ten straight minutes.

"Your ha…" My ha? My foot tapped impatiently. Hand, heart, head, hair? Hair! I conjured a mirror and looked at myself. Neon orange to maroon.

"Hmm. So that's what you've done this time." I grinned. This was easy to fix. Her laughter died down considerably then started up again. I fingered a lock to see what color it was now. I teleported us to my bedroom and locked the doors to the hallway and balcony. I think the change may have stopped her laughter for good. "The doors are locked. I'm going to wash this horrid substance out of my hair. Please don't break anything." I walked briskly into my bathroom just in time to see my hair change from magenta to black. Now that's just depressing. I turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped under the hot stream of water.


	6. Clothes and hot water

Sorry I haven't updated in months. I've become obsessed with Constantine Maroulis and have been writing fanfiction about him. Although not looking at this story has cured my writer's block.

* * *

Ch 6

He left me alone in his room? He must not e thinking straight. I looked around the room, nice big bed, mirrors, comfy chairs, and a door that led to the balcony. I walked over to a large wardrobe and opened it. All his clothes were in there. I took out a pair of tan britches and a white poet's shirt. An evil thought came to mine and I quickly changed into the outfit I had picked out. Ripping every other article of clothing out of his closet, I threw them off the balcony. They floated down into the courtyard below. Smiling smugly, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad in his clothes. Only one thing left to do and my plan would be complete. I quietly opened the door to the bathroom. I can't believe he didn't lock it. Picking up his discarded clothes, I quickly reached in and turned the wear up as hot as it could go. Running out as quickly as possible, I discarded his clothes like his others. He yelped, a very unkingly noise and stormed out of the bathroom, a towel hung precariously low on his hips. He stopped and stared at me, his anger leaving for another emotion completely.

"What in the …" He trailed off.

"These would be the only clothes of yours in the room. The rest are in the courtyard below." I grinned at him, soaking wet with only a towel hiding certain things from my view. His medallion dripping water down his smooth chest. No, mustn't think naughty thought. Must plan ahead. Must get him to send me home. I hoped that was what would happen anyway.

Jareth's POV

The water felt good. I could feel the stress that the little wretch had caused me these past three hours melt away. I let the water run through my hair, the annoying dye, that she found so amusing, washed down the drain. I massaged my temples and neck. All I could hear was the hot water running. The next think I knew the water turned scalding. I yelped from the extreme heat and turned the water off. I could hear her running and laughing as I wrapped a towel around my waist and stormed out into my room. That girl would pay. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed what she was wearing.

"What in the …" She was wearing my clothes?

"These would be the only clothes of yours in the room. The rest are in the courtyard below." She grinned. My eyes narrowed. Those were my only clothes unless I wanted to go outside in a towel. Oh she would pay dearly for this insult, even if she did look good in my clothes.


	7. A turning point

I know I don't update all that often. I haven't felt like writing lately. But I have overcome that to present the next chapter of my "torture Jareth" piece. :grins evilly: Enjoy.

* * *

Ch 7 

I relaxed my grin finally taking a good look at him. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he was about to snap. I leaned back against the wall crossing my arms and my ankles.

"So what are you going to do?" His eyes shifted between me and the door to the hallway. "This isn't that hard a decision Puff the Magic Drag Queen." My grin turned to a pout as the view of him standing in the middle of the room in only a towel was beginning to lose its effect, especially since he had hiked the towel up. His eyebrow shot up with my comment.

"What in the Underground did you just call me?" His voice was laced with venom.

"Um… Puff the Magic Drag Queen…" I trailed off as a fire seemed to burn in his eyes. I swallowed hard. I was so dead if that didn't convince him to send me home. Maybe I should jump off the balcony… He advanced on me and I attempted to do so, but he caught me and pinned me against the wall, the towel and his modesty forgotten.

"I think I must punish you for that final insult." Gulp. What have I done? Help!

* * *

Jareth's POV

As I glared at her and that damned smirk of hers… She leaned against the wall and relaxed. Her arms crossed over he chest once again and due to the low cut of my shirt, I was given an even nicer view that before. No. Must not head in that direction.

"So what are you going to do?" I looked between her and the door. Attempt to take my clothes off her, leaving her naked and vulnerable with the possibility that she will try to do something else to me or suck up my pride and walk through my castle in a towel? The goblins would never let me live it down and if this little tale got out to everyone else I would be permanently mortified. "This isn't that hard a decision Puff the Magic Drag Queen." Puff the what?

"What in the Underground did you just call me?" She was actually starting to be frightened.

"Um… Puff the Magic Drag Queen…" Oh that was the final straw. I advanced on her forcefully pinning her to the wall. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated.

"I think I must punish you for that final insult." Before I knew what I was doing, my lips crashed down on hers.


	8. Bird brained

Sorry for not updating. My muse departed from me, although I may have a new one, and school has kept me very busy. Enjoy the next chapter. Suggestions welcome.

* * *

Chapter 8

Suddenly his lips were upon me. What the? This was not what I was expecting. His lips were soft and I kissed him back against my will. What was I doing? All of a sudden, he pulled away, a confused look in his eye. He took a few quick steps back, turned into a white barn owl and flew out the window. Not knowing fully what just happened, I slumped to the floor. I stayed there a few minutes, hoping to see the owl again, but lost hope quickly. Resigning myself to staying here for the remainder of the 13 hours, I crawled onto his large bed and fell asleep as I now had nothing to entertain me.

Jareth's POV

What was I doing? Her full, soft lips moved against mine and I pulled back. This was not supposed to be happening; she annoys me to absolutely no end. I needed to get away from her. I changed into my owl form and flew out over the labyrinth after picking up a set of clothes from the ground to change into. I let all emotions that girl had wrought upon me since she set foot in my throne room go as I flew effortlessly above my dominion. Finding a nice spot, I landed and transformed back. I pulled on my clothes quickly.

"What has that girl done? She's done nothing but torture me. I've been called nicknames, I've had to chase her around my castle, I've had the goblins singing a horridly awful song, a flaming chicken running around, my hair turning all shades of unnatural colors, scalding water on me, and all my clothes except for one pair, which she happens to be wearing at the moment, thrown out the window. On top of it all she has me talking out loud to myself!"

"I'd say you like her Your Majesty." The Wiseman's hat chimed in.

"Oh shut up before I throw you in the Bog."

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Jareth's glared at the long necked bird perched on the sleeping Wiseman's head.

"Shutting up. But when you realize I'm right, I told you so. You would've sent her to the Bog or worse by now if you didn't." The bird shut its beak and Jareth put his head in his hands. Maybe I do like her. No, that's impossible. Maybe I'll just send her home and rid myself of her annoyance. Yes, that's right. I'll send her home. "By the way, nice ass you have your majesty." I turned back into an owl, flew close enough to the bird hat to make it duck for that last comment and back to my bedroom. I found her asleep on my bed. Assuming a haughty look, I smirked down at her. Only to find that she was rather cute when asleep and not making me want to tear my hair out. She whimpered and opened her eyes.


End file.
